The Story Of Mewlia
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Mewlia, a young Mew Poke-morph. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peoples! This is my first-ever chapter fic. Dreading edited this, so I say Thank you! This is about a young Poke-morph named Mewlia, and her adventures with Ash. Starts before the Indigo League, and Pidgeot won't leave. START!**

**Edit: Okay, I don't own Pokemon, only Mewlia. Ash will age. **

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginiing

My feet hit the ground under me, my breath coming out in short, fast parts. I needed to get out of here, this hole of a place that I've lived for so long. Mewtwo told me to run, to run for my life, to get out of the place he can't. I listened to him, finding the right time to sneak off, to leave.

Instinctively, once I got out of the building, alarms ringing and people shouting, my body became smaller, my hands becoming smaller and a tail growing. This feeling was familiar, my Poke-morph ability strung into my DNA along with Mew's a long time ago, probably before I was born.

Mewtwo, my only friend at that horrid Team Rocket base, treated me differently than the people in white coats. He treated me as a friend, understood the strange feeling of being different, of being strange, while they treated me as an abomination a freak.

Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, always complained about a boy and his Pikachu ruining his plans. I vaguely recall him saying that the boy's name was Ash, the name for the remains of fire. There was also something about a last name, a word that sounded like a condiment. Ketchum, I believe.

After a bit of flying and thinking, I decided to find this Ash Ketchum, and join him.

* * *

_2 days later_

_I made it,_ I thought, the layout of Pallet town a little ways ahead. I flew a bit farther, my breath still coming out fast from the constant flying that's consumed every thought of the past two days.

I landed on the ground, my small feet planting themselves down before I turned back into a human, my hands normal and the tail gone. My body slumped forward, exhaustion wracking my being, and collapsed.

* * *

_24 hours later_

I woke with a start. I sat up quickly, the room around me strange. When I did so, taking in my surroundings before glancing at a young woman walking toward me, a tray of tea and foodstuff in her grasp. "Oh, good, you're finally awake," she stated, setting the food and drink down on the nightstand to my right.

"Where am I?" I asked, already knowing what town this is but playing it to act as if I was lost.

"Pallet Town," the woman- obviously a mother, I might add- stated. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Delia Ketchum."

"What happened?" I interrogated, wanting to know how I ended up in this room with a clock ticking on the far wall, a computer sleeping in the corner, and the blankets soft against my touch.

"My son found you passed out near the edges of the town. He doesn't know what happened to you, but carried you all the way here so a Pokémon didn't come along the way. You shouldn't be walking around alone without any Pokémon with you."

"I _have _Pokémon," I replied, sitting up farther and groping for a pokeball sitting on the nightstand next to the tray, ignoring the food and tea even though I'm starving. The ball clicks open at my touch, releasing a light and letting a pink Skitty emerge from the metal.

"Oh! A Skitty! How delightful!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement at the pink animal. I called it back, closing the ball with the Pokémon resided inside.

I've had her- the Skitty that is- since I was four, old enough to be taught to use other than my own skills in battle. I stole her away before I left, along with a few others I have yet to look at.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Ketchum replied to me, the excitement gone with the disappeared Skitty and filled with curiosity.

"My name is Mewlia," I said.

Mrs. Ketchum stared at me for a moment before replying, "Mewlia? What an interesting name."

"You have a son, don't you?" I asked, changing the subject to the matter at hand.

"Why, yes, I do! His name is Ash. He's outside."

Words that sounded like a "Thank you" fell out my mouth as I scrambled to get out of the sheets. My bare feet hit the floorboards and I rushed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Ash's mother yell. "You must be starving!" But I couldn't listen to her, the thought of telling the boy everything that he's missed, about Mewtwo and the base we've lived at for so long.

I could feel the wood beneath my feet and the grass as it greats me. I found Ash near the area where I collapsed the day before, a red and white cap placed on his mess of black hair. A yellow mouse Pokémon sits near him, smiling up at me. Pikachu. He turned once he heard my feet running toward him.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up at the sight of me. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Yep, I'm awake, Ash."

"Mom must've told you my name."

"No, she didn't Giovanni complained about you and Pikachu. I'm Mewlia and I've come to join you."

Ash seemed surprised at that, his face full of shock before he asked, "Giovanni? The boss of Team Rocket?"

"That's the one. He has experimented on me and created a poke-morph from the DNA of Mew and me."

"A poke-morph?" The young boy seemed confused at this information, as if a girl with purple hair could transform into a Mew. He fixed his face suddenly, holding a look of stone as he asked, "Show me."

And I did. My feet and hands grew smaller, a tail growing just like before. His face is surprised again, but turned back to stony faced. Then, just as quickly as I turned into Mew, I changed back.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Please Review. I won't update this if I don't get at least 5 reveiws. I don't even care if they're flames, they will be used to burn Lawsuits from Kaiba. **

**Mewlia: Or Kaiba himself. **

**Lila: Diana will kill us if you do, correct?**

**Jessica: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I updated after so long.**

**To xXKiraUzumakiXx: Don't worry, I basically sided against it the hour after I put Ch. 1 up. **

**Okay, Dreading couldn't really do much since she was busing, so here ya go!**

**R&R**

**edit: Okay, now here's the edited one.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

"Mewlia, right?" Ash asked me. I nodded, smiling at him as I did so.

"Do you have Pokemon?" He then asked.

"I know of one, my Skitty. I haven't checked my other Pokeballs yet." I replied.

"Now's the time to see, Mewlia." Ash told me. I nodded,my hand grabbing the other pokeballs that I stole during my escape.

"Let's go!" I yelled, stepping back as I did so, my feet brushing the overgrown grass. I opened the one that I was familiar with. Skitty. As soon as Skitty came out of her pokeball, she started to chase anything that moved, including the grass that moved with the wind. I then looked let out each Pokémon in turn, realizing that they weren't the grunts that were captured and tested on. They were the ones I captured soon after Team Rocket kidnapped me and they let me out to capture. Absol, Riolu, Salamence, Latias, and Houndoom.

I smiled-at least my Pokémon were mine.

"Wow, I never seen Pokemon like them." Ash replied.

"Most of them are from the Hoenn region, where I'm from. Riolu is native to the Sinnoh region. Houndoom is native to Johto, I believe." I explained, all the years of knowledge coming out to my new found friend.

"Oh. I've only traveled in Kanto." Ash said.

"Kinda guessed that, judging by your expression when you saw them." I said nonchalantly, nodding toward his still surprised face. Ash chuckled."I'm gonna go back to the house," I replied with a slight bow. I then ran off without a reply from him, heading back to Ash's house.

When I arrived back at Ash's house, I saw a boy and a girl. The boy was dark-skinned with dark brown hair. He wore an orange shirt with a green vest, light brown pants were wrapped around his legs.

The girl, her skin lighter than the boy's, had orange hair put into a ponytail on the side of her head. It seemed to defy gravity, or maybe put up with gel. She was clad in yellow shirt with overalls hugging her shoulders as she stood. I simply walked over and said, "Hello." They both looked up from what was a small conversation with each other just outside of the door. They both seemed too engrossed in their conversation to notice me, until I spoke.

"Who are you?" the girl asked me.

"My name is Mewlia. What about you?" I replied.

"My name's Misty." said the girl, now identified as Misty.

"Name's Brock," Brock said, even though I never asked who he was, because my attention was pointed directly at the one known as Misty. A strange name if you ask me. Misty, reminding me automatically of water being sprayed. The quick showers I was allowed back at the lab, the water only coming down on me in the form of mist.

"Are you that girl that Ash found 3 days ago?" Misty asked me, pulling me from thoughts.

"Yes." I said, turning back to the current conversation and not memories.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mewlia." Brock replied, holding his hand out. I shook it, his hand much bigger than mine.

"Same here," I replied. I then bowed slightly and walked into the house with them behind me. Mrs. Ketchum looked at me kindly from her place at the kitchen table.

"Did you find him?" she asked, getting ready to stand from her place.

"Yeah," I answered. "And I made some new friends."

* * *

**Like it? Sorry it's so short, Writer's Block, it really sucks. **

**reveiw please. **

**Edit: Ha! Cliffie! Don't kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples**

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer: He did in the oringinal. Man, that was funny. **

**Sapphire Dragon18: Yeah, it does**

* * *

Chapter 3: My first battle since I left

Soon after I came back to Ash's house, Ash arrived. I relaxed in the guest room Mrs. Ketchum gave me. My mind was filled with thoughts and the ceiling above me, and it was relaxing, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Misty, Mewlia." I heard Misty's voice say. I nodded to myself as words that sounded like a "Come in" came from my mouth. Misty opened the door and entered the door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to battle me, you know 4-on-4?"

I haven't battled since last month, when Absol defeated a very weak girl called Cassidy and an annoying male called Butch. The only thing I really remember from the battle is Butch saying, "At least you got my name right."

"Okay." I agreed, pulling myself out of my thoughts and sitting up on the bed.

"How about at Professor Oak's lab in an hour?" Misty suggested.

"Sure, I think I know where that is." I replied.

* * *

After 50 minutes of thinking, I calmly walked out of the house deciding that I could walk around Pallet Town with my Pokémon.

"Let's go, guys!" I yelled, throwing my six Pokemon in the air. Riolu came over to me immediately.

"Hey, Riolu!" I said, hugging my youngest Pokemon. I found her injured and sick, surrounded by grunts trying to capture her for Giovanni, I had stopped them by capturing her myself and healed her. I also learned that she could use Aura Sphere.

I then felt two of my Pokemon nuzzling my leg.

"Hey, Absol, Houndoom." I replied, petting them. I then looked at Latias and Salamence, and stood up. Latias did her version of a hug and Salamence waited until I could hug him.

Absol stood to the side, moving around and sniffing the grass. I had met Absol when I explored my old home. He was injured badly, so I ran as fast as I could to the nearest Pokemon Center. When Nurse Joy healed him, he captured himself. I was 6.

I had met Houndoom as a Houndour, she was tested on because her fire moves were blue instead of red-orange. They couldn't figured it out, so I captured her and raised her. I was 6, also.

I had met Salamence when he was just a Bagon, he was the only one I caught without befriending him first, and look at us now, close friends. I was 7 at the time.

I didn't really met Latias. She was an egg I found and was able to hid in my cell until she hatched. But that Meowth found her one day and took her to Giovanni under my nose. That was the first time my rage got the best of me. I was 8, and now surprised that I didn't let my rage get the best of me before that.

Thinking of all this, I realize how easy it was to get the majority of the Pokemon I owned. The scientists must have kept them in the same area so they knew they belonged to me.

Shrugging those thoughts off, I called all my Pokemon to me and began walking toward Professor Oak's lab, where Misty stood outside.

* * *

The red-head girl stood on the other side of the field, pokeball in hand. I pointed to the field and Absol jumped from my side to where I pointed. Misty sent out her Starmie. Absol was ready for the fight.

* * *

**Review! It's down there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Lila: Yeah, it's like 10:43 at night where you are, and it took you THIS long!**

**Me: Hey, i have a computer that I share with my twin, don't judge me!**

**Mewlia: While these two argue, enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Jessica: Girl Of Darkness10 does not own Pokemon, she only owns Lila, Mewlia, and me, even though Lila and I are from her currently in a journal she continues to lose, Yu-gi-oh! Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Misty vs. Mewlia

I smiled. Misty made the first move.

"Starmie, use Bubblebeam!" she shouted. The bubbles of the attack were shot straight at Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use Shadow Claw!" I shouted. One of Absol's front paws were covered with a dark aura as he dodged and proceeded to use his move. Absol, using his speed, hit Starmie directly, but it probably didn't take a whole lot of damage.

"Nice one, Absol! Use Bite, now!" I yelled. Absol nodded, opening his mouth to bite his opponent.

"Starmie, try to dodge this time!" Misty yelled. Starmie dodged, leaving Absol with nothing to bite.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty yelled.

"Counter it with your Razor Wind attack!" I yelled. The water hit Razor wind, and it looked like Absol was about to lose, but not until I yelled "Hyper Beam!" Absol's best attack hit the already mixed wind and water, causing an explosion. 'Wow, an explosion. It's early.' I thought as it cleared. When it did, both Pokemon seemed to be out for count.

"Return, buddy." I smiled, holding out Absol's Poke ball, "You did great."

"Return! Nice job, Mewlia." Misty said.

"Thank you. Time to shine, Riolu!" I yelled.

"Staryu!"

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Riolu used her aura to attack Staryu.

"Staryu, use swift!" Misty ordered. Riolu's Force Palm quickly overpowered the swift and got a direct hit on Staryu, but didn't knock the Pokemon out.

"Quick attack and Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Riolu nodded, using her quick attack to retreat quickly and charge up her most powerful attack. Riolu's sphere of aura hit Staryu directly.

"Staryu, use your bubblebeam!" Misty yelled.

"Hurry Riolu, dodge!" Riolu used the leftover speed of her quick attack to quickly get out of the bubbles' way, "Now, use Shadow Claw!" I yelled. Like Absol, Riolu's paw was covered in a dark aura.

"Water gun, Staryu!" Misty ordered. Riolu quickly overpowered the weak water type move and land a direct hit on the surprised water type Pokemon. Staryu then fainted.

"Think you can go on, Riolu?" I asked my Pokemon. Riolu nodded.

"Go! Goldeen!" Misty yelled, throwing her Poke ball in an empty pond, " use horn attack!" she then yelled.

"dodge it with quick attack, Riolu!"

"Water gun!"

"Aura sphere!" Riolu jumped, charging her best attack. She was nearly hit by the water gun, though.

"Goldeen, try dodging the attack by going underwater!" Misty yelled.

"Riolu, use Force Palm on the water!" I yelled. Riolu did as I told her to do, and her aura reached the Goldeen hiding under the water. It automatically jumped out of the water, which allowed me just enough time to flick my hand, and Riolu used Shadow claw to swat it away, then used Aura Sphere. Goldeen landed back in the water, but it fainted. Riolu ran back to me.

" You did great, Riolu!" I told her. She smiled. She then ran back on the field to see Misty's last Pokemon, which was a Psyduck.

"Oh Arceus." I murmured. I hated Psyducks, but I guess it's time to fight one, instead of running away.

" You know what to do, just don't hit its head!" I yelled. Riolu nodded, and soon Psyduck fainted, but Riolu was tired. She did well, though. I looked at Ash, Professor Oak, and Brock. They seemed surprised. I smiled, if it took a simple Pokemon battle to get them surprised, then they will get shocked as we travel, and they only saw Absol and Riolu in action!

* * *

**Mewlia: So I win! **

**Jessica: and Darkness and Lila are still bickering. **

**Mewlia and Jessica: Review or they won't stop bickering!**

**Lila and me: Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back!**

**Lila: Last chapter, there was only one review, but we stopped arguing!**

**Jessica: And here is Darkness's new, well, muse, the one and only Ash Ketchum!**

**Ash: Hi. **

**Mewlia: enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: The tenth reviewer(Remvis, that's you) gets their own story/oneshot just for them!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mewlia's past

About an hour after my battle with Misty, I sat in the clearing Ash found me in. My Pokemon played around me; they haven't had fun since forever because of the way they've grown up.

I then heard a twig snap. Ash walked into the clearing.

"Oh, hey Ash," I said.

"Hey, Mewlia," Ash replied, sitting next to me, Pikachu joining Riolu and Latias in their game of tag.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me more about yourself. All I know is your name, your status, and which Pokemon you have and how strong they are. And that's only Riolu and Absol!" Ash said.

"All right," I agreed. _What should I tell him? I know!_

"I was born in a place called Mew Village."

Flashback

Young Mewlia had been playing with a Mew. No other kids were around.

"_A Mew was always seen there, playing with kids, but mostly me. When I was only 6 months old, my parents died in an accident in Petalburg, and when I was little I met two good friends," _I told Ash.

Young Mewlia had been seen playing with a young May. Mewlia had been seen smiling and laughing. Mewlia had been seen looking at a baby Max and giving him a locket with a picture of her so he'll never forget, even if he would never know who she was.

"_I was raised by Mew for a year before being adopted by Professor Birch."_

A young Mewlia had been seen playing with the Pokemon in Little Root.

End Flashback

"I lived in Little Root until Team Rocket found me and kidnapped me. I was 3 then," I finished.

"Oh..." Ash said sadly.

"It's okay, though. I miss Hoenn, but I know I can go back someday. May and Max are still my friends," I smiled, though a bit of doubt hung in the air.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said. _We will go back to your home, _my mind translated for me.

"Do they have a league?" Ash asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Then I'm all for it." Ash smiled. Riolu came over and slapped Ash. Pikachu and I chuckled.

"Seriously, Riolu?" Ash said as he held his cheek. Riolu nodded as she jumped on Latias.

"That's Riolu for you, Ash." I smiled.

"She's kinda mean," Ash pouted.

"Only to idiots." I said, "And currently, to her, you're an idiot." Ash pouted more. Pikachu jumped on top of Ash's shoulder, balanced from years of training. My Pokemon sat around me, with the exception of Latias, who floated in the air behind me. After a few moments of silence, and me picking the grass around me, Riolu came up to me with an apple.

"Seriously, Riolu, how do you get these apples?" I asked her as I took a bite of the mysterious apple I received.

* * *

**Me: So here is some of Mewlia's past. **

**Mewlia: I'm from a place called Mew village.**

**Jessica, Lila, and Ash: review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hello again! Happy late Holidays!**

**Mewlia: Darkness does not own Pokemon or the new OC in this story. She only owns me.**

**Me: here is the edited version.**

* * *

Chapter 6: New friend

I sat near Pallet's entrance with my Pokémon. Mrs. Ketchum had given me new clothes a few days ago. I noticed a girl walk into the town.**  
**

"_Who is she?" _Absol asked me.

"I dunno, Absol," I told him, his words coming to me easily with my enhanced abilities to speak with my Pokémon. I returned my Pokémon to their Pokeballs and followed the girl.

I followed the girl all the way to Professor Oak's lab. I was in my Mew form, as it helps me move quickly and not be seen. I moved closer to the professor and the girl so I could hear them.

"I see, Ellie," Oak said. _So the girl's name is Ellie? Nice name, I guess._

"I still can't believe Ash will be in the league too," Ellie said.

"He trained hard. Having Gary as a rival boosted his progress as well." _Wait, Gary? Wasn't that the name of that boy Mewtwo fought? _Ellie laughed. Then she looked up. I hid quickly.

"Uh Professor. There's a Mew over there," she said.

"So close," I muttered.

"Was it bright purple?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, it was!"

"Mewlia, come on out." I sighed and floated over to Oak. He nodded at me and I reverted to human.

"How-" Ellie started.

"Mewlia here is a Mew Pokemorph," Oak said.

"Nice to meet you. Ellie, right?" I smiled, holding out my hand. Ellie shook it.

"Yeah. Nice ta meetcha, Mewlia," Ellie replied.

"How about we battle? We just met, though it's the greatest way to get to know a potential friend," I asked. Ellie smirked.

"You're on."

* * *

Ellie and I were on the same spot as when I battled Misty. "Absol, time to shine!" I yelled, throwing out my Pokeball.

"_So soon, eh?" _Absol murmured.

"Arcanine, let's go!" Ellie yelled. Her Arcanine jumped out of the red energy.

"Absol, use Shadow ball!"

"Block it with a Fire Spin!" I smiled. Absol feinted with a Thunderbolt, then unleashed a Hyper beam, hitting my opponent's Arcanine head on, causing it to faint.

"Return, Arcanine, you did great. Charizard, fly up with steel wing!" I held up Absol's pokeball, switching it out with Rioulu's.

"Return, buddy, you did great. Riolu, Aura sphere!"

"Block it with Dragon Breath!" I smirked. Riolu sent up a dozen volleys of Aura Spheres, stopping the Dragon Breath and causing an explosion. When it cleared, both Pokémon were standing for a few moments. And thenCharizard fainted.

"Return, Charizard. Milotic, let's go!" Ellie threw up another Pokeball and out came a Pokémon that I thought to be the most beautiful one appeared. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Water pulse!"

"Thunder!" An explosion happened, and when it cleared both Pokémon fainted.

"Glaceon, let's go!"

"Return, Skitty. Latias, try your best!" I knew Latias was weak against ice-types, but I knew she'll be able to cause some damage.

"Use Blizzard, then send out some Shadow Balls!" Ellie yelled.

"Latias, use Dragon Breath then a volley of Mist balls!" I shouted.

"Use Shadow Ball as an upwards staircase, then Hail and Blizzard together!" It all happened quickly. The dust cleared and Latias was down.

"You did your best, Latias," I said as I returned her to her Pokeball. "Houndoom, go!"

"Glaceon, return. Go! Pikachu!" A yellow mouse appeared from the wake of the Pokeball.

"Oh no," I murmured, knowing the end might be near.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Houndoom coming out paralyzed.

"Houndoom, try to shake it off! I know you can do it!" I encouraged. Houndoom tried to look back at me. She breathed in and shook off the paralysis. I smiled.

"Use Bite and Flamethrower!" Houndoom bit Pikachu, then fired a burst of flame, burning the Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt followed with an Iron Tail! Then use Thunder on yourself and use Volt Tackle!" Houndoom dodged quickly, the electric attacks almost hitting her. She was quick, but Pikachu was too.

"Use dig!" Pikachu dug a hole into the ground. I closed my eyes, looking for when it would come up. I told Houndoom to jump and use Flamethrower at the last moment. Pikachu erupted right in front of my Pokémon, about to attack with electricity when Houndoom used Flamethrower. Pikachu fainted.

"Glaceon, come on out and use Ice Beam followed with a Shadow Ball at full power!" The attack hit Houndoom, causing her to faint. I started to get annoyed.

"Absol, Fire blast, Psycho cut, and Shadow ball!" I yelled. The Fire blast shot for Glaceon, the Psycho cut cut the fire attack in half for Shadow ball to come in through. Glaceon fainted as soon as the attacks hit. Ellie stood there shocked before sending out her Meganium and having it use Petal dance and Razor leaf at the same time. Absol countered with Fire blast. Meganium dodged and used petal dance and finished Absol off with Body slam. I frowned before sending out Salamence. Salamence used dragon claw. Meganium then used sunny day followed with Solar beam, which charged quickly. Salamence was hit, but I returned him to his pokeball. I don't care how high his defense is, he is way too hurt to continue. My last Pokemon, Riolu, jumped from her pokeball.

"Aura sphere, Riolu!" I yelled. Meganium caught the aura sphere and tossed it back, and then used petal dance. Unfortunately, the grass-type attack was powered up by the Aura sphere. Then Meganium used poison powder. Riolu dodged it.

"Force Palm!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Aura sphere!" there was a big explosion and when it cleared there both Pokemon were unable to continue.

"A tie. Never had that before." I smiled. I walked over to Riolu.

"_Did I do well?" _Riolu asked me.

"You did great." I hugged Riolu before returning her to her pokeball. Ellie walked over.

"Nice battle, Mewlia." she told me.

"Likewise, Ellie. Your Pokemon are amazing." I replied. Ellie and I smiled.

* * *

**Me: I do not own Ellie. My friend Sapphire Dragon18 owns her. **

**Mewlia: Review! **

**Lila: It's down there!**

**Jessica: Remvis's 10th reveiw story coming soon!**

**Ash: Or next month.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for not updating! Don't worry, I will try to update in the next month. This story is not on hiatus!**


End file.
